


Break up - Larry Stylinson

by Elientjeeeeee04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breakup, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Short, Short One Shot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elientjeeeeee04/pseuds/Elientjeeeeee04
Summary: Harry and Louis Tomlinson have been married for years. But not without pain and hurt. They get into a fight again and Louis decides that it's enough
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 21





	Break up - Larry Stylinson

“Please Louis, let me fix this! Don’t throw away what we have!” Harry said, almost begging. He desperately tried to keep Louis inside the house, because he didn’t want to know what would happen if Louis stepped out of that door. Would he walk out of his life, the same as he would walk out of the door? Harry was so scared.

“No Harry. This isn’t the first time, nor is this the second time we have this fight. You keep doing this over and over to me, as if you enjoy hurting me.” Louis was so mad, so mad like he’s never been before. “I can’t keep doing this, forgiving you everytime. You just don’t know how to stop.” 

Louis desperately tried to reach the door but Harry was clinging to his side, making it really hard for him. “Harry! Let me go for fuck’s sake!” He snapped.

Harry sighed. He knew Louis was right, but he didn’t want the love of his life to go away like that. He let go of Louis, and Louis immediately grabbed the doorknob and got out of the house they had lived in for many years.

“Louis give me one last chance! I promise I won’t fuck it up.” Harry was on the edge of sobbing and breaking down, but he needed to stay strong. 

Louis gave him one last glare, and with a ‘fuck you’ he slammed the door in Harry’s face. Harry stared at the door, not knowing what to do now. Louis was his life. Okay, he made some mistakes, but people make mistakes right? That’s what makes them human.

The door suddenly opened, and Louis stood in the doorway, all wet because it was raining like hell. Harry looked at him with hopeful eyes, but Louis' hands reached behind his neck and he took off the necklace Harry had given him. He threw it at Harry, who barely catched it, before he angrily walked away.

“But Lou, that was for our fifth anniversary!” 

“Yes I know, and I don’t want it anymore.” Louis said raging. He smacked the door again and Harry was gobsmacked. He stood there, with the necklace in his hands, mouth wide open, just looking at the door. He sank down against the door and began sobbing. He cried like he’s never cried before. 

Not knowing that Louis was doing the same in his car. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first English story-thing. I hope you liked it. If you're dutch or you speak dutch, check out my other one shot! It would make me really happy.


End file.
